


Back Against the Wall.

by winestainedwriter



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 17:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17125715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winestainedwriter/pseuds/winestainedwriter
Summary: When Taylor invites Sean to the 1989 tour, she can barely contain herself on stage. When Sean visits her in her dressing room, she can hardly resist.





	Back Against the Wall.

It was probably a bad idea for Taylor to invite Sean O'Pry on stage with her. It wouldn’t exactly end well. Not when she was in a relationship, anyway.

Taylor had of course been attracted to Sean. Who wouldn’t be?

His face almost looked like he was molded from some sort of sculpture.

She remembered flirting with him on set of the Blank Space video. Pressing against him, touching his face, giving him extra kisses for ‘practice’, straddling him and giving him a good ad libbed lip bite just to be safe..

Looking back, she wondered why she hadn’t.. done more with him.

He was maybe the most good looking man she had ever seen in person. She regretted not doing more, not getting at least one night with him, but at the time she was strict on being.. professional.

But now that he was here, Taylor almost wished she did sleep with him.

Maybe she could’ve gotten out of her system instead of being in her current predicament, fantasizing about another man while she already had someone.

But Calvin was admittedly growing.. boring after a while.

He was long, but his lack of girth was a problem.

His rough and simple way of going about things was nice enough at first, but he did little to mix things up.

She loved him, sure, but now that the honeymoon phase of their relationship was over.. it was a little easier to turn her attention to another man. Another man that was undeniably more attractive.

Sure, Calvin was good looking. But he didn’t look like some sort of polished statue like Sean.

Few men rivaled Sean’s looks.

As much as she tried to push those thoughts out of her mind, she failed.

She supposed it was in part to due with Calvin’s overly possessive nature.

She had seen jealousy in men, but the amount of times he needed to be reassured, the amount of times they would get in fights over the most insignificant things.. she discovered she missed living a little. Sure, being in a relationship was different than being single. But never before had she felt so incredibly tied down.

She decided eventually that there would be no harm in inviting the man on stage. Hell, she was inviting a few other people. It didn’t mean anything.

And it wouldn’t kill her to have a little fun. It wasn’t as if his dick was going in her, she was just inviting him on stage.

Just because she was in a relationship didn’t mean she couldn’t have a little fun.

And so she had a little fun.

When Sean was on stage, things started out fairly casual.

She walked with him, strutted along to the song.

But soon their undeniable chemistry resulted in her downfall.

She began to dance around him, with him, twirl around on stage with him. It wasn’t helped by the fact he was wearing a white t-shirt, matching the romantic song being performed.

The tension between the two was growing and Taylor had completely forgotten about Calvin at this point.

The culmination of their interaction had occurred when Taylor put her arm around him and pressed herself against him. She could feel him press against her.

She could feel herself getting wet at the contact.

She was so close to using her index finger to drag down his skin through his shirt, wrap around his belt buckle and fiddle with it..

But instead, she stopped herself. Remembering at the last moment she was in a relationship.

She quickly put her arm away, her heart racing in worry. She hoped it wasn’t noticeable. If Calvin saw it, she’d probably never hear the end of it.

Nevertheless, she finished the show and quickly made her way backstage, glad the whole thing was over. If she had spent another moment with Sean, she didn’t know if she would be able to hold off her libido.

But her relief evaporated when saw that familiar jawline that could cut glass.

There was Sean, mingling amongst a group of people backstage.

“Fuck..” Taylor mumbled to herself. Both out of frustation over the situation and the sheer fact she couldn’t deny how gorgeous Sean looked in his white t-shirt that showed off his toned body.

Taylor tried to avoid him, but she was only successful for a few minutes.

“Hey, that was a great show.” The familar voice suddenly said.

Taylor almost stumbled over, flinching slightly.

Sean raised a brow, but then simply smirked.

They continued to talk amongst themselves, until Taylor saw something in the corner of her eye that made her heart rate sky rocket.

Calvin was there, just a few feet away from them.

Taylor gulped.

Normally, she would be ecstatic that her boyfriend made a surprise visit.

She was petrified now.

Had he been in the audience? Had he seen the little moment she had with Sean?

She tried to fake excitement when she approached Calvin, giving him a hug. He didn’t seem too bothered and Taylor hoped he might have missed the actual show, opting not to ask in fear of starting something.

It wasn’t long until Taylor excused herself to go change from her revealing pink Shake it Off outfit into her clothes for Loft 89. She did need to change, but it felt more like an exit route to avoid the awkward interaction with Calvin. Knowing how jealous he was with Sean in the same room had Taylor feeling a little too tense.

Taylor had been in her dressing room, sweaty after the show. She was just about to change and shower up before she heard a knock at the door. Figuring it was Calvin, she sighed and sat up, reaching for the door.

But instead of Calvin standing there.. it was Sean.

Taylor was almost taken aback by the sight of his perfect face, his eyes piercing into hers.

“Oh, umm.. hey.” Taylor greeted, pursing her lips slightly.

“Hey. Mind if I come in?” Sean asked.

“Oh. Um. I mean..” Taylor looked around, feeling her heart race. “I-if you want.” She stumbled slightly on her words. It was amazing how one man being so gorgeous caused Taylor to trip over her words so easily.

Sean gave a slight smile and stepped inside, taking a moment to asses the room and stuff his hands in his pockets. “I just wanted to say thank you again for everything. I mean.. the video we did. This concert. Been incredible, really.”

Taylor soon noticed Sean was stepping a little closer. 

“And I really liked dancing with you tonight..” Sean said next, his voice getting deeper as he reached over to rest his hand along the frame of the door. “What exactly was it that you were going to do before we.. got cut short?”

Taylor froze. She knew what he was doing and her cheeks were terribly flushed.

“Um.. well..” Taylor began, not exactly knowing where she was going.

“I think it was something like this..” Sean hummed softly, gently taking Taylor’s hand and guiding it down his shirt.

Taylor gasped softly as Sean let her feel his chest through his shirt, down to his abs. 

Taylor licked her lips, lingering her hands on his abs.

Sean then began to guide Taylor to his belt.

Taylor thought about Calvin for a moment before she gave another lick of her lips and began to fiddle with his belt, unhooking it slightly. 

Taylor then looked up at Sean, biting her lip slightly.

“We’ve gotta be quiet..” She whispered, giving into him. “My boyfriend is here..”

Sean nodded and gave her a hungry look, coming towards her with purpose. Their lips finally met, tinged with impatience. His lips were magnificent, Taylor thought, full and defined and soft. He tugged her lips open with his teeth and slid his tongue in her mouth. She moaned. Her hands slid up his shirt, over his chest, and linked behind his neck. His body felt hard and masculine. His tongue continued to slide over hers, aggressive and taking. Her mind was blank to everything except the feel of his body and his mouth. Her already primed body grew even softer and wetter, preparing itself for the onslaught that was going to come. His hands moved all over her, sliding up and down her thighs, arms, over her breasts. He broke the kiss and moved his mouth to her neck, licking and sucking at the skin just under her ear.

Taylor couldn’t stop panting. She was breathing so hard, a mixture of nerves, excitement, and arousal. Part of her was slightly embarrassed by it, worried that he would think it was too loud. But the other part of her, the larger part, couldn’t give a shit. Sean pulled back and began to fumble with her outfit, taking the top off.

The model was met with her bare chest, squeezing her tits together like they were already is. He locked his lips with hers again and started to back her up. Suddenly her back was against the wall and his mouth left hers and fastened itself to one of her nipples. She sighed loudly and let her head thump into the wall behind her. His tongue bathed her breast while he used his teeth, giving her bites that shot pleasure through her body like lightning bolts. He drew her nipple into his mouth and let his teeth roughly drag over the tip. She moaned loudly as a man that wasn’t her boyfriend feasted on her tits. Soon enough, He left her breast and looked up into her face. 

“You like it a little rough, don’t you?” he asked quietly. Taylor nodded quickly. 

“Do you like it when I pull on your tits like this?” He took both nipples into his hands and tweaked them not too gently, pulling them away from her body. Taylor moaned and nodded again. 

“Tell me you like it.” He whispered.

Taylor let her head fall back against the wall again. “God, I love it.”

He captured her mouth again in a kiss, continuing to pluck at her nipples. She could feel her wetness pooling in her panties. His hands left her breasts and began to get the bottom half of her outfit down. He pulled away from her, looking at her almost naked body while caressing her thighs with the backs of his hands.

Then, without warning, he kneeled on the floor in front of her. In one swift movement, he yanked her black, see through panties with flower embroidery down her legs, lifting her right leg over his shoulder and covering her clit with his tongue. 

“Oh my God,” she breathed out in a quiet moon. Her hands worked their way into his hair as he flicked his tongue back and forth over her clit. 

“Tell me how much you like it.” He demanded again. Taylor lazily looked down at his face, already glistening with her juices. “I love it so fucking much.” Taylor panted out, licking her lips. He began to tease her folds. “Tell me what you want.” He ordered. “Tell me what you like about what I’m doing to this pretty little pussy.”

Another shot of desire went through Taylor at his demands.

She swallowed and shut her eyes. “I love your tongue on my clit. I love it when you go fast and then slow.”

He moaned, then put his tongue back where Taylor wanted it, sucking at her little nub while his fingers slowly continued to pump inside of her. She continued. “Daddy..” she whispered. She was used to calling Calvin that, it was like instinct. Although with Sean, it seemed far more genuine.

His eyes shot open to look at her. His lifted his head away from her body. "Gotta get this tight pussy primed for me. You aren’t quite ready for my cock yet." 

Before Taylor could even squeak out a question, his tongue was back on her. She sagged against the wall, and felt comforted by his shoulders and arms supporting her body. His mouth licked and sucked at her clit, going fast and slow just like the blonde needed. His fingers picked up their pace, fucking her in time with his tongue fucking her clit. She could feel my body start to climb. 

"Oh my God. Oh my God,” She started to chant in a hushed tone.

Sean could sense she was close and started pounding away at her hole, drawing her whole clit into his mouth and fucking her hard with his fingers. 

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. Oh fuck I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum.” She whispered out, slightly louder now.She felt her whole body get hot and dissolve into shudders. Suddenly, a ball of pressure barreled down her body and into her pussy until she exploded. 

“Ooooh, fuck!” She moaned out loudly, her eyes widening. She instantly put her hand to her mouth in shock. Sean didn’t care, however, and he continued to fuck her body with his mouth and hand, drawing her orgasm out, until she felt like she would never stop coming. 

As she was coming down from her peak, she felt her leg come back to the floor and his body come flush with hers. She opened her eyes to see him panting with exertion and desire, his mouth slick with her. He kissed her, letting her taste her own tangy juices. Tasting herself flooded her body with a new wave of desire. She licked at his mouth, desperate to get every taste she could, while reaching to yank his shirt over his head. She unfastened his belt and unbuckled his pants. She heard the rip of the foil and looked down at his cock for the first time. 

It was big. She could see why he wanted her body to be soft and ready for him. He was longer than Calvin, and exceptionally thicker. 

Sean stroked himself, Taylor licking her lips and watching intently as he pumped himself. He grabbed the back of her thighs and hoisted her up, pinning her entire body between the wall and him. She wrapped her legs around his back and locked her ankles together. 

He positioned his dick at her entrance, then looked her in the eye. Her breath caught. There was no going back now, she was going to give herself to someone that wasn’t her boyfriend. But she found it hard to care under the circumstances.

As Sean slowly slid himself inside of Taylor, they continued to look at each other. She closed my eyes, needing to break the contact. 

“Open your eyes,” he growled. “I want to watch your eyes as I fuck you.” Taylor’s eyes opened. His mouth was slack and his face intense. His dick slid all the way inside of her, giving her a feeling of being desperately and completely full. A fullness she hadn’t felt in so long with Calvin’s more slender length. She sighed loudly and gulped. He started to move back to start his thrust. 

“Wait,” She begged. “Give me a second. You’re so fucking big, I need a minute to adjust. He smiled and kissed her. "Fucking perfect thing to say,” he chuckled. She laughed weakly and looked down between their bodies. She took a deep breath. 

He re-positioned his grip on this back of her legs and started to fuck. His pace started slow, a sensual slide of his dick in and out, until he could sense her body was used to his size. Then he really started to fuck. His pace was brutal, slamming his body against hers. She could feel and hear his hips slapping as it met her skin, a wet sound that was unbelievable erotic. 

“Fuck, you have the wettest pussy I’ve ever been in.”

“You are so tight, fuck, it feels like a fist is gripping my dick.”

“Keep those gorgeous eyes on me.”

“You hear that baby? You hear how fucking wet you are? You hear how much your pussy loves my cock?”

“Hmmph. Hmmph!” Taylor bit her lip, biting into Sean’s shoulder, her teeth sinking into her skin. She was trying so incredibly hard to not make noise, knowing that Calvin was right outside.

“Louder. I want him to hear it.” Sean whispered into her ear.

Taylor’s eyes widened. She wasn’t one to say no in this predicament. 

She kept her blue eyes on Sean. Her mouth fell open, and he took that opportunity to latch his mouth on hers. His thrusts came even harder as she could feel him getting desperate.

"Ohfuckohfuck” She whined. Her eyes widened, mirroring his expression. 

“FUCK! Oh, fuck! Fuck me! Fuck me! Ooooh, Sean! Ooooh, Sean! Fuck me! You’re fucking me so good. Please don’t stop fucking me. Please, please fuck!” 

She was loud now and there was no way people weren’t hearing it. “That’s right baby. Fucking cum on me.” He removed one of his hands from the back of her thigh and gripped her hair, pulling it. 

She screamed as her orgasm hit, throwing her head back and urging him to keep pulling her hair. She could feel his dick swell inside her. 

“Fuck baby, I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna fucking cum.” He gave a shout as his orgasm hit him. She watched his face as he came, his eyes squinted shut, his mouth pulled into a grimace, his forearms tightened and bulging. It was the sexiest orgasm face she had ever seen, and caused her high to continue as she was filled to the brim with his massive warm load.

They panted as they both came down from it. She slowly slid her legs down his back, relying on his body pressing into her to make sure she didn’t fall right over. Her legs were like water, and she knew that she couldn’t rely on them to stand. She ran her hands up his back, feeling his sweat. He leaned in and suddenly kissed her. The kiss was slow, languid, and satisfied. 

After a long moment, he pulled back. Their breathing calmed down, and slowly he peeled his body away from her. Se looked at the clothes strewn around us and smiled. 

“Thanks for that.” Sean panted, giving her a lazy peck. “I’ll help you get changed.”

And so he did. Taylor fixed up her make-up, getting into her clothes for the rest of the night, hoping the after glow of getting fucked wasn’t too terribly obvious, her cheeks still incredibly flushed after getting the best fuck she had had in at least a year, maybe ever.

Sean said he would text her later and Taylor didn’t object.

When she returned to the room, the atmosphere was more or less the same.

All except Calvin, who had a seat next to the closest wall of her dressing room. He looked mortified and had a shameful hard-on. Taylor could tell he had heard everything.


End file.
